1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to projectiles, and more particularly, to lighter warhead assemblies which achieve levels of performance that are comparable to much heavier warhead assemblies.
2. State of the Art
The design of an effective penetrating projectile, such as a warhead, often involves balancing between competing requirements. A warhead must have adequate penetration, blast, and fragmentation performance to effectively destroy the intended target. One important factor in the design of a warhead is its mass. The greater the mass of the warhead, the greater force imparted to the target upon impact. However, the greater the mass of the warhead, the more difficult it is to deliver the warhead to the target, particularly with munitions carried by aircraft platforms. Warheads of relatively large mass require more fuel to carry, reduce maneuverability of the aircraft, occupy more space on the aircraft platform, appear more prominently on radar signatures, and must be carried in fewer numbers.
Existing relatively lightweight warhead assemblies having a weight on the order of 1,000 lbs. lack sufficient performance capabilities and can be ineffective against certain targets. Therefore, it is common to carry different warhead assemblies of varying sizes and configurations on aircraft platforms to accommodate different types of targets. These warheads are different in their aerodynamics, their mass, and their mechanical and electrical interfaces with the aircraft. These differences limit the flexibility of the aircraft platform to accommodate different weapon configurations, increase the cost of configuring and operating the aircraft, and require larger weapon bays to accommodate the warhead assemblies.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide projectiles which can accommodate different types of targets, but which avoid the drawbacks associated with delivering different warhead assemblies designed to accommodate different types of targets.